The Wedding
by Asher the Fox
Summary: Everyone's favorite villan is getting married! Yes, that's right, Mephiles the Dark is getting married. Chaos will ensue. HILARIOUS! T just to be safe. COMEPLETED!
1. Assignments

This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction story! Yay! (Fireworks go off in distance) In this story, everyone's favorite villain is getting married! That's right! Mephiles is getting married!

List of jobs for people to do –

Shadow (sorry, had to put him first, My favorite character! luv him!) - best man

Sonic (what a goofball) – greeter

Tails (love him) – head chief

Amy Rose (what a stalker!) – bridesmaid

Cream (hate her voice) – flower girl

Espio, Vector, Charmy (luv Espio, Charmy, hate Vector) – chiefs

Rouge (luv her) – secuirity guard

Knuckles (couldn't forget about him) – waiter

Silver (what an idiot) – preacher

And can you guess who the bride is?

It's dun, dun, dun, dun...............

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

0

8

3

I love shadow! Hehehehehe........

Sorry, Cliffhanger!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


	2. Sugar Sezures, beers, and swearing!

Here's the official Chapter 1...

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were sitting at a desk, playing hangman on a scrap of paper. They were supposed to be doing paperwork for G.U.N., but Shadow couldn't concentrate. Paperwork was soooooo boring!

"Ha! I win again," Rouge the Bat said triumphantly.

"That's great," the Ultimate Lifeform replied, fiddling with a pen on his desk.

"Don't you think you should do that paperwork before the Commander gets here?" Rouge questioned.

"I don't give a damn. The Commander can't do anything about it. Why do we have to be sitting in this office, while the others go off to kill some leftover Black Arms?!" Shadow slammed his fist on the table.

"Oh, I've got something for you to do, if you're bored," said the communicator on Shadow's wrist.

"Who the hell is this?" the red- striped hedgehog asked.

"Mephiles the Dark. I have a... uh... 'favor' to ask of you."

"You have to be out of your mind. 1. I thought I killed you. 2. You didn't have to include 'the Dark'. 3. You haven't even told me what I'm 'supposed' to do!" Shadow growled.

"Sonic's here, and so are the others." Mephiles said.

"Sonic's retarded. And even he's not supposed to be dumb enough to do you a favor." Shadow snorted.

"Fine! I'll make you a deal. Help me with my wedding and-,"Mephiles started, but was cut off by Rouge.

"WHAT!!!!!!!?????????" Rouge screamed.

"How could you ever be getting married?! You're freakin ugly," the Ultimate Lifeform growled.

"Can I finish the deal BEFORE you have a mental breakdown?!" Mephiles shouted. "Any way, help me in the wedding, and I'll give you the Chaos Emeralds."

"It's a deal." Said Shadow instantly.

* * *

At Mephiles' house...

Just about all of Shadow's friends (or rather rivals) appeared at Mephiles house. It was complete chaos. Amy was chasing Sonic around the house. Knuckles and Vector were arguing over who had the hottest date. Charmy was having a sugar seizure. Silver was using his telekinetic powers to keep Rouge and Cream from hitting each other. Espio was meditating in the corner. Tails' plane was sitting in the middle of Mephiles' living room, with a huge hole in the ceiling. Apparently, Tails had too much to drink at Club Rouge last night... He was stumbling around, randomly throwing up.

Shadow nearly got run over by Sonic, along with Amy, who was right on his tail. Shadow stuck his foot out and Sonic tripped. Amy pulled him into a bone crushing hug and kissed him. Sonic flipped Shadow a dirty finger sign. Shadow smirked and said, "Manners, Sonic" But before Sonic could pulverize him, Mephiles came in and roared,

"EVERYONE, SHUTUP!!!"

Silence. Then, Mephiles spoke,"All right everybody! I have your assignments for the wedding. Sonic, you're the greeter, so all you have to do is greet people when they come to the door." Sonic screamed,"Doris!" And ran to give the door a hug. Shadow nearly puked.

"Next, Tails, you're the head chief. And no beer." Mephiles added.

"Duhh... I... Uhhh..." Tails spluttered, then vomited on the carpet and collapsed. Sonic let out a girly scream and ran over to his little 'brother'. "Tails, you're not supposed to have beer!!!!" Sonic yowled, "You're not 21!"

"Neither are you." Said Shadow. Everyone snickered. "You're not even 21!"

Sonic blushed.

Mephiles ignored them and went on, "Alright, Amy Rose, you're the bridesmaid." Amy squealed in delight.

"Cream, you're the flower girl." Cream skipped with joy and Cheese said, "Chao, chao!"

"Whatever. Vector, Espio, and Charmy are chiefs."Mephiles continued. Charmy shouted, "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"And zoomed across the room, hitting Vector, who cussed. Espio said, "I really need to find new partners. My life's going down the shitter."

"Rouge, you're the security guard." Mephiles grunted, looking over at her. She just nodded.

"Alright, Knuckles, you're the waiter," Mephiles said. Knuckles didn't say anything.

"Okay, and Silver, you're the preacher." Silver screamed, "MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! I DON'T WANNA PREACH!!!!!!!!!!" He bawled like a little baby.

"And finally, the last, and the worst, Shadow, you're best man."Mephiles said quickly.

"WHAT! WHY ME?! WHY CAN'T FAKER DO IT!" Shadow yowled.

"Because Sonic's a retard" Mephiles answered, assuming the fetal position. Shadow started glowing red. "N-now S-S-Shadow-"

Mephiles started, but Shadow cut him off.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

That was fun to write :D Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it! This is Shadow the Hedgehog4, over and out! !!!!!!


	3. Shadow drives a tricycle?

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing! I'm going to try and write longer chapters, as I always seem to have a problem with that...

* * *

Mephiles' house was completely sabotaged (if you could even call it a house anymore). Most of the Mobians were covered in soot, and half burnt. That is except for Shadow.

"Thanks a lot, Shadow! NOW you see why I never let you come over!" Mephiles yelled.

"No problem," said Shadow, smirking.

"Argggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mephiles yowled. Everybody got quiet.

"Now listen up! If any of you mess this up, I swear I'll send you to H*ll and back! Or maybe just leave you there!" Mephiles continued yelling. Shadow started laughing. "Wow I'm so scared! Ahh, the devil is coming for me, Ahhhh!!!!" Everybody laughed too.

"Why is it always me?!" Mephiles started bawling, and ran into the shack. "Mommy, why is it always me!?"

"..."

* * *

The next day...

Shadow's house: 1:00 A.M-

After the disturbing events of that day, Shadow was getting much needed sleep when the phone rang. Shadow fired his gun at the door.

"Who the h*ll is calling me at 1:00 in the freakin morning!?" Shadow hissed, putting his gun away. He picked up the phone.

"I already told you, I don't want your stupid son of a-" Shadow yelled into the phone, but the voice at the other end cut him off.

"Shadow, it's me, Mephiles. I was just calling to tell you-"

"OH I GET IT NOW!!!! THIS IS PAYBACK FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER, ISN'T IT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THIS GALAXY, OR ELSE!!!!!" Shadow shouted into the phone. Mephiles nearly went deaf.

"No, I was trying to tell you that we have rehearsal in five minutes at the church."

"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Shadow continued to yell into the phone.

"Yes, and don't forget, we have a deal, don't we?" Mephiles, smirked into the phone.

"Fine. I'll be there." Shadow hung up. He put on a pair of black sweats and a t- shirt, then put on his hover slippers, and hopped on his motorcycle. He went to start the engine, but it wouldn't start. Shadow got off the motorcycle and kicked it. Then he tried to restart it. Nothing happened. Shadow let out a yowl and fired his gun at it repeatedly. Numerous holes were now covering his bike.

And still the engine didn't work. "Come on, you *** damn stupid bike, WORK!" Shadow yowled, "CHAOS SPEAR!" a huge yellow spear went right through the engine. Shadow was now so angry he was glowing red. He was about to lose it, when Sonic rode in on a tricycle.

"Hey Shads! Check out my hot new ride!" Sonic was wearing his stupid grin.

"What?! That piece of sh*t?!" Shadow yowled and kicked his bike again.

"I could give you a ride." Sonic said cheerfully.

"I'd rather commit suicide than ride on that. Especially with you." Shadow grunted, and punched his motorcycle.

"Oh, come on! Its night, nobody's gonna see us!" Sonic said with his puppy dog face.

"Fine, but if you ever tell anyone I swear-"

"I won't, I won't!"

Shadow hopped on the front of the bike and Sonic on back. Shadow started to pedal at Sonic speed as Sonic screamed. Shadow picked up speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the church...

Turns out the door to the church was locked, so Mephiles decided to have the rehearsal at the movie theater. And it was a disaster.

Cream was currently stumbling around with a bucket on her head. Since they didn't have real flowers, they had to use weeds from outside the theater. But Rouge had kicked the bucket over, then stuck the bucket on Cream's head.

Silver, Espio, and Vector were shooting each other with paintballs. They were no longer their normal colors. Silver had just run out of paint balls when Vector appeared out of nowhere. Espio too. Silver ran, screaming, while the two Chaotix members hit him with paintballs.

Tails and Charmy were behind the snack bar, drinking beer. Charmy had just found the supply of candy. He and Tails but some in their drinks, and tried to bump glasses, but missed. The twosome giggled madly, and zoomed around the cinema, knocking things over.

In the actual theater, Knuckles was trying to fly, while Amy tried to prevent him from diving over the edge of the banister. But finally, Knuckles broke free from Amy's grip and jumped over the banister. Amy grabbed his dreadlocks at the last minute and tumbled down with him. They both landed on Big, who Mephiles had hired ten seconds ago to be the ring bearer.

Back to sonic and Shadow...

Shadow and Sonic were riding down the street towards the church, when Shadow's cell phone rang.

_I see no, hear no evil, black writings on the wall-_

"Hello?"

"Shadow, it's me again! The Church- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!- was closed, so now were at the- No, Tails, I said no more beer! Vector stop- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- Cinema!" Mephiles screamed.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Shadow yelled into the receiver, but Mephiles had already hung up.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Shadow yowled as he went at full speed through the mall, towards the theater.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed. They crashed into the movie theater, running Mephiles over, and going off the side of the balcony.

"Bye Sonic!"Shadow smirked as they fell. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!" he landed safely on the ground, while Sonic, and the tricycle landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Mephiles came in, panting, followed by Cream with a bucket on her head, Silver, Vector, and Espio covered in paint, Tails and Charmy, looking heavily drunk again, Knuckles and Amy, who both had broken bones, and a very smug looking Rouge, who had picked the unconscious Sonic up.

"Alright, places, everybody!" Mephiles grunted, "And... go!"

Shadow and Amy walked down the aisle. Shadow went to the right, Amy to the left. Cream stumbled down too. No one had bothered to take the bucket off her head. She crashed into Mephiles, who crashed into Silver, who crashed into some candles Rouge had lit. Chaos erupted.

People ran screaming left and right. Shadow was about to do Chaos Control, when he saw Rouge stuck under some seats. Shadow threw the chairs off of her and grabbed her hand. They ran out of the theater, and into the parking lot. Shadow immediately spotted a car that had some keys in it.

"No way, you wouldn't-" Rouge started.

"Get in." Shadow grunted.

He turned the keys and the car started (unlike his bike).

"I don't know how to thank you." Rouge said, blushing.

"Don't bother." Shadow replied, making the car go full speed.

"Shadow, do you even have a license?" Rouge said quickly.

"I... uh... How about a drink?" Shadow changed the subject.

Rouge just smiled.

2 hours later...

Shadow walked into his house. He kicked his slippers off and trudged into the kitchen. He pulled out his gun and shot the phone. He did this with every phone in the house until he reached the one in his bed room. He charged up a Chaos spear and threw it at the alarm clock, and the phone. He slipped his rings off, and hopped in bed.

"Finally, we get some sleep. Goodnight Maria" Shadow whispered, as he hugged his Maria doll.

* * *

I love writing funny stories! Lololololololol!!!!!! :-)

Next Chappie: The bride finally makes an appearance...


	4. The sleepover of death

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing! Mephiles starts seeing things...

* * *

Mephiles had just gotten home from the disaster at the theater. He was slightly burnt, and covered with dust, dirt and blood. _I am soooooooooooo going to kill Shadow!!_ he thought as he dragged himself into the kitchen and got himself a beer. GOD DID HE NEED ONE!!!! He shuffled over to the beaten up couch and collasped on it.

He tried to use mind power to make the remote come to him. No use. Mephiles yelled up the stairs,"Honey, get me the phone!" No answer. Mephiles was getting irritated. "Honey, get me the phone RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"GET ME THE FREAKIN PHONE, YOU A******! WHAT KIND OF WIFE ARE YOU!" Mephiles yowled. AND still no answer.

"I WANT THE DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND BRING IT TO ME!!!!!!!!!"

Finally, a voice answered him. "HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Finally." Mephiles muttered.

What looked like a giant monster with flames covering it's whole body stomped down the stairs and handed Mephiles the phone.

"Finally! Now, dial Silver's number!" Mephiles commanded.

"Hisssssssssssssssssss." The monster dialed the number, and handed the phone to Mephiles.

"Hello?! Who the hell is calling me at 3:00 in the morning?!" came Silver's angry voice from the reciever.

"Silver, it's me, Mephiles. I want you to come over here and get the remote for me."

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER TO HAND YOU A STUPID REMOTE, THAT PROBABLY 3 INCHES IN FRONT OF YOU?!"

"Yes, that's bacically it." said Mephiles calmly.

Silver was about to yell back into the phone, when an idea popped up in his head.

"I'll be right there." and he hung up, and thought, _Mephiles, this time you're going to regret this!_

* * *

_In the meantime..._

Shadow bolted out of bed after ANOTHER nightmare about what happened at the disasterous rehearsal. He stuffed his plush Maria into his pillow, and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He grabbed his Shadow Rifle and nearly fell down the stairs when he heard an all TOO familiar voice...

"Shhh! Be quiet! We can't let him know that we're here-" came the voice of that annoying faker and the foxboy.

"Too late!"

Shadow bolted into the room, gun pointed straight at Sonic and Tails.

Tails started sobbing,"OH PLEASE LORD, PLEASE! DON'T LET THE DEVIL COME FOR ME YET! TAKE SONIC INSTEAD!!!!! I FORGOT MY CROSS! SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR BEING HERE! OR ELSE...!"

"I do, I do!"Sonic said quickly. "Our house got burnt down by what looked like a deformed piece of shit, with flames surrounding it!"

"AND YOU DECIED TO COME TO MY HOUSE BECAUSE...!"

"You're the closest house to us!"

"FINE! SONIC, YOU SLEEP IN THE WASHER, AND TAILS SLEEPS IN THE MICROWAVE!"

"AHHHHHHHH! HE'S TRYING TO BURN ME ALVIE!!!!!! LORD PLEASE HELP ME! THE DEMON!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY CROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! SONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tails cried.

"Tails, you can either sleep in the microwave, OR YOU CAN TAKE A ONE- WAY TICKET TO HELL!!!!!" Shadow yelled.

"OKAY, OKAY! JUST PLEASE DON'T EAT ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!" Tails shrieked.

"Whatever.

And so Sonic made his way to the washer. He took a look inside, and almost died of shock.

Inside the dryer were loads of shit and piss everywhere.

"Hope you're comfortable, Faker," and Shadow pushed him in and shut the lid! sonic started screaming like a 2- year old girl, as Shadow started the washer on full speed.

* * *

Tails was shaking as he looked into the microwave. But little did he know Shadow was sneaking up behind him. He grabbed Tails and shoved him in the microwave.

Tails started screaming,"OHHHHHHHH, PLEASE, LORD, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shadow smirked as he set the timer for five hours and and put the heat up all the way.

"Finally! I can get some rest! Sweet dreams, foxy and faker!"

* * *

AT Mephiles house....

The door bell rang.

"COME IN!" Mephiles yowled.

Silver opened the door and walked over to Mepiles. He had bed head, and looked a real mess.

"MEPHILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FOR WAKING ME UP AT 3:00 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!" And he kicked Mephiles in the spot where it REALLY HURTS. Mephiles yowled in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mephiles yelled.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Silver roared, and floated out the door.

Mephiles finally reached out and grabbed the remote. He yelled, "HONEY, GET ME AND ICE PACK!"

"Hissssssssssssssssss." The monster went over to the freezer and put some ice in a plastic bag. He went back over to Mephiles and gave it to him.

"Ahhhhh... Thanks honey."

"Hisssss-"

But the monster was cut off by a door being broken down. Shadow the Hedgehog was standing on the rubble that used to be the front door.

"WHAT THE HELL SHADOW!?" Mephiles said.

"WHERE'S THAT SOB THAT BURNT FAKER'S HOUSE DOWN! I KNOW HE'S STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE, MEPHILES, SO THERE'S NO DENYING IT! AND NOW SONIC AND THAT ASSHOLE TAILS IS STAYING AT MY HOUSE!" Shadow yelled. Then, he noticed the fire monster in the corner of the room...

"MEPHILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL IS IBLIS AT YOUR HOUSE?!" Shadow roared.

"Don't you know? We're engaged!" Mephiles said.

_THUD._

Shadow fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sonic had spin-dashed himself out of the washer and was throwing up all over Shadow's floor. Why was it always him?

He made his way into the kitchen, smelling like shit, to free Tails, who was slightly brown. Sonic took him out and the two ran outside, looking for Shadow.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed, as he and Tails ran down the street.

* * *

I think this is the best chapter yet! Stay tuned, and find out if Sonic and Tails ever manage to catch Shadow...


	5. Shadow has anger management issues!

Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter Five! (I think:) Sorry for the long wait! Hope this chapter makes up for it! XD

* * *

"Ugh...... Wha-What? Where am I?" The Ultimate Lifeform groaned. He tried to sit up, but his head hurt.

"Welcome to Club Rouge," Said the white bat.

"What happened?" Shadow moaned.

"You fainted at Mephiles' house last night. What were you doing there?" Rouge demanded.

The black hedgehog sat up and started to tell her his story. "Well, last night I was trying to sleep, when shithead and as*hole broke into my house. The Faker said that their house got 'burnt down' by a monster that supposedly was staying at Mephiles' house. I.... Uh... took care of them and-"

"Shadow, what exactly do you mean by "took care of them?" The bat said cautiously.

"I put Faker in the washer and Foxy in the microwave," Said Shadow casually.

"Well that would explain why blue boy and Tails are screaming your name up the street." Rouge replied.

"Anyway, back to the story. I stormed over to Mephiles' house to kill him when Iblis brought him over an ice bag, and he told me that they were engaged, and that's all I remember," The ultimate laid back down.

"..."

"Rouge, I seriously think I'm going nuts. First Faker and the tricycle, now this?! I seriously need a therapist." The red striped hedgehog slowly got to his feet.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Rouge asked slyly.

"Out." The black hedgehog raced toward the door and out into the morning sunshine. That is until a very bad stench hit his nose...

"Shit. It's faker," He hissed and turned around. Sure enough, there was Sonic, and Tails, still brown.

"Hello, Shadow. Having a nice day?!" Sonic said in a WAY TOO cheery voice.

"Look, Sonic, I don't have time for you. I found the thing that burned your house down. It's Iblis, and He and Mephiles are engaged." Shadow could barely get the words out.

"NO WAY! OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! IWANTMYMOMMY!" The blue hero screamed as he and Tails ran down the street screaming.

Shadow continued down the street until he reached Silver's house. He knocked on the door. Silver opened the door, looking like he had been to hell and back. Literally.

His quills were bent and in all different directions. He was wearing a nightshirt that had numerous holes in it. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was wearing a scowl similar to the one Shadow always wore.

"This better be good."

The Ultimate Lifeform choked out, "Mephiles and Iblis are engaged!"

Silver quills shot straight up. He wobbled back inside the house and grabbed the phone, yelling,"911! 911!! PLEAWSE PICK UP!!!!!!!!"

Shadow left, speechless. He teleported to the therapist's office, where Big the Cat was sitting at his desk, eating something that looked awfully like Froggy, only much browner...

"I need to see a therapist. Right Now. Got that, retard?" Shadow pulled out his famous Shadow Rifle.

Big sweat dropped. He phones the therapist, whiles Shadow pulls the trigger.

A few minutes later......

Shadow is sitting in an office, talking to Dr. Blaze the Cat.

"I just don't know, Doctor, I just don't know what to do..."

"Calm down. Now, slowly explain your problem again." Blaze said patiently, for the 7th time.

"The as*hole villain I defeated last month or so, is getting married to a flaming monster."

"Yup, you're mortally screwed." Blaze concluded. "Have a nice day!"

* * *

The black hedgehog was so mad, he was glowing red as he skated down the street. He was so mad, he took a wrong turn getting to his house. Unfortunately, this was Cream's street, and unfortunately, on this very day, She had decided to have a tea party on her plastic table in the street.

Cream and Cheese were sipping water out of tea cups, when the black hedgehog skated by.

"I wonder if Mr. Shadow would want some tea. I'll go ask him!" The 6 year old rabbit skipped toward Shadow.

"Hello, Mr. Shadow! Would you like some tea?" she asked sweetly.

Shadow clenched his teeth and hissed, "And why would I want to sit around at a plastic Barbie table and drink water out of coffee cups?!"

"It's not water! It's tea!" The bunny answered angrily.

"Ahhhh! Its water you stupid rodent!" The red striped hedgehog was glowing, an even brighter red.

"IT'S TEA AND I'M NOT A RODENT YOU EMO!" Cream cried.

Shadow twitched violently. " I. AM. NOT. EMO. WHY Y-YOU!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHH! CHAOS BLAST!!!!!"

Ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance...

* * *

Poor Cream! I'm so cruel. But I hope we all learned a very important lesson today. Six year old bunnies and 56 year old hedgehogs DO NOT get along! See you!

~;)Shadow the Hedgehog4


	6. Vengence is Sweet: Part 1

Hey Im back! Sorry it took so long to update, my grandfather died, and he was very dear to me. But now onto the story Start the fic:)

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog watched helplessly, as the hospital crew loaded Cream into the ambulance. And all just because he lost his temper!

Vanilla was angry with him. No, andgry was an understatement. More like FURIOUS, ENGRAGED, or WANTING TO KICK SHADOW'S ASS. She stomped back to the house, and a few minutes later, She came back with an ordinary broom. The adult rabbit was so angry, her eyes were flames. She walked very slowly over to Shadow.

"Bend Over." Vanilla commanded very slowly.

The Ultimate Lifeform thought he knew what was coming. And he deserved it.

"HAIRBRUSH ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" THE ENgraged rabbit screamed, whacking the black hedgehog's bottom.

"Hey, take it easy lady!" Shadow yowled.

"TAKE IT EASY!? MY DAUGHTER IS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO TAKE IT EASY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????????????????????????" Vanilla was certinally on rampage.

Meanwhile, a certain blue hero happens to be walking down this street at the right moment. And it just so happens Sonic had a video recorder with him.

Sonic chose to run down Cream's street to see how she and her mother were doing. wrong moment Sonic.

Sonic did not see Cream or Vanilla. INSTEAD, however he DID see a 56 year old black hedgehog, the so called 'Ultimate Lifeform' getting his ass whacked by a broom. The cobalt hedgehog almost died laughing. He snuck up really close, and began to video-tape it. This was sooooooooooooo going on YouTube!

* * *

Mephiles was planning his next rehearsal in his living room with Iblis. The fire monster was currently drinking whisky.

"Well honey, the church isn't open, so where should we have it?" Mephiles asked his fiancce.

"Hissssssssssssssssssss."

"Perfect! Thanks baby-cakes!" The dark smiled evilly. (Me: Mephiles makes me want to barf =D)

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were giggling madly as the kitsune uploaded the video of Shadow.

"This is a blessing from the lord!" Tails cried as the uplaoding finished.

"Hallaeluejah!"

* * *

Shadow could barely make it back to his house alive. He thought that if he didn't get pain killers soon, he would be paralized. The Ultimate Lifeform collapsed on the couch, groaning in pain. He doubted he could even stand back up. without hurting his back, the black hedgehog reached the phone. He dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Come on, please pick up." the red-striped hedgehog pleaded with his phone.

"_Ring...Ring...Ring..."_

_"Hello?" _came Rouge's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Thank god. Rouge, I need you to.... well... why don't you come over and I'll try to explain?"

"I already know. It's all over You-"

"WHAT!? ROUGE GET THE HELL OVER HERE! I'M A HEDGEHOG ON A MISSION! I'M GONNA MAKE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG PAY!" THE ultimate Lifeform roared.

Rouge nearly went deaf.

* * *

Shadow had already begun to plot when the white bat arrived.

He had bandages all over his body. Rouge couldn't help but giggle.

"shut up." Shadow hissed.

"Sorry. so what's the plan, Shads?"

"Stop calling me that!" the black hedgehog snapped.

"whatever you say Shads."

* * *

Mephiles and Iblis were at the supermarket, getting ready for the rehearsal. since Cream was injured, he had to call in Omachao. Worst mistake he ever made.

The shithead wouldn't shut up. But luckily it seemed Iblis was pissed and let's just put it at that before I have to raise the rating.

"Now all that's left for me to do is to call the others and let them know about the rehearsal." Mephiles picked up the phone.

"Shadow? Hello? Were having rehearsal in five minutes." The dark spoke into the phone.

"What the f- Wait- this is perfect! We'll be there... Son- I mean see you!" Shadow replied all too cheery.

"What in chaos?" Mephiles just shook his head. People sure could be strange.

* * *

"This is perfect Rouge. Now let's go. Help me up." The Ultimate Lifeform blushed as he said the last sentence. He hated being disabled.

"Sure sugar." Said the bat, winking at the red striped hedgehog. When Rouge finally managed to pick Shadow up, she almost crumpled under his weight.

"Man Shadow, you need to lose some pounds." Rouge groaned.

"whatever. Now hurry up." Shadow said irritated.

Rouge flew with Shadow over the dimly lit skys at night.

"Wow... It's so beautiful..." the bat whispered in Shadow's ear.

The Ultimate Lifeform said, "It's the average sunset."

"No it's not... because you're with me..." Rouge smiled.

Shadow knew what had to come next. There was nothing else to say except... well nothing at all.

"Rouge, I've been wanting to ask you this forever, but I never got the chance. So I don't know how you'll feel about this... but... Rouge, I've forgotten what it's like to love, but tonight, I think I remembered. You've brought this felling bsck to me... I love you Rouge."

The white bat had tears in her eyes as Shadow and her locked eyes.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog. I always cared about you." Rouge told him.

And they kissed.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooo Shadow finally confesses he loves Rouge! ;D That's to all you Shadouge fans out there! =D part 2 of this chappie will be posted soon!:) stay tuned!


	7. Vengence is er, not so sweet: Part 2

Get ready for part 2: **WARNING: NO MEAT PRODUCTS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC! i don't wanna be sued!**

* * *

"Were here," Rouge said akwardly to Shadow. They hadn't spoken to each other the entire rest of the way there.

"Check to make sure that they are all in there before we start." the back hedgehog told the bat.

Rouge left Shadow in some bushes, much to the hedgehog's dismay. Then the white bat took off into the sky again. Rouge sneaked around the back until she found a door on the second floor that read EMPLOYEES ONLY. This had to be were the manager and the other staff had thier offices. It ALSO happened to be where they were having the Wedding rehearsal at.

Rouge tried to open the door, but it was locked. The bat fumbled around in her fur, until she found what she was looking for. A bobby pin. In a matter of seconds, she was in.

"Perfect." the white bat hissed as she crept down the long hallway. She spotted Iblis vaguely, although, the fire monster wasn't hard to miss.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bushes, our ebony friend was getting bitten by misquitos left and right. Little did he know, this would be the least of his problems as the night went on.

"Damn these Son of a Bit*hes!" Shadow cursed through the blackness. Why couldn't Rouge had just dumped him on the sidewalk?

Things ALWAYS seemed to backfire for the Ultimate Lifeform anyway, as he was about to find out.

* * *

"Great, now all I need is a shopping cart!" Rouge said as she flew in the store. The bat took the first one she saw. "I hope Shadow's okay......."

When Rouge came back to the bushes, she found the red-striped hedgehog, jerking his arms left and right. Little red bumps covered the hedgehog.

"Shadow! I can't even leave you alone for five minutes!"

"It was WAY longer than that! Now get me out of here, before i get Malaria!" Shadow yelled. Rouge helped him out, then put him in the middle of the cart.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the white bat asked.

"Duh! Now, come on. This is gonna be good."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mephiles the Dark was freaking out. If Shadow and Rouge weren't here....

"Honey, what if they don't show?! What if they aren't here for the real thing?! What if this is all a disaster?! What if-" The dark was cut of by the monster.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs!" Iblis screached in Mephiles' face, which ment "Pull yourself together, you wimp!"

"Fine." pouted his fiancee.

***

Amy was chasing Sonic as usual. And, as usual, the cobalt hedgehog was running from the over crazed fangirl.

"SONNICCCCCCCCCCCCC! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Rose screamed at him.

Sonic stopped and whipped around to face her. "If I let you tell me, will you please leave me the hell alone!?"

"At least for tonight." That was about as good of an offer as you can get from the pink hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You are in MORTAL PERIL!" Amy cried overdramastically.

"Yeah, that's great Amy. I always knew you were obsessive, but never psyhotic." The blue hero sprinted away.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge had finally reached the long hallway, when Shadow hissed, "Wait! That's Faker!"

"What is it with you men and getting revenge?" Rouge teased. The ebony hedgehog just scowled, "Just push the cart before were seen."

With a sigh, The bat gave the cart a huge push, and Shadow, in the cart, went zooming down the aisle. But just at that paticular moment, someone just HAD to open their door. The shopping cart collided painfully with the door, and the Ultimate Lifeform went flying.

"Hey, look Honey, Shadow-" Mephiles started to say as the black hedgehog whizzed past him, hitting the blue hero in the back.

"I. ALREADY. TOLD. YOU. I. DON- AHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic felt something slam into him.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blue blur yowled, Just as the two hedgehog's slammed into Tails, who slammed into Knuckles, who slammed into Silver, who, along with the other males, went soaring over the balcony!!!!

"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" Shadow screamed as they hit a pile of raw meat. "MY BACK, MY BACK, OHHH, MY FRICKEN' BACK......"The Ultimate Lifeform groaned.

"Oh. My. God. Shadow!" Rouge yelled as she flew down after them.

"Shadow, if any of us could actually move right now, YOU'D SO BE DEAD, IMMORTAL OR NOT!" Knuckles roared. The others just groaned.

"I better call 911." Rouge sighed. "Is your back okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's just great. I fall off a 20ft high balcony, and I'm groaning in pain, but yeah, Rouge, my back's fine." Shadow hissed sarcastically.

"Well Fine, then! See if I care!" The bat flew away.

"hehe." Sonic half grunted, half laughed.

If looks could kill, Sonic would be dead.

* * *

As it turns out, Sonic had a broken leg and a black eye. Silver went deaf and now pratically screams every time he talks. Knuckles had cracked his head open, and was dumber than he normally was. Tails had broken his hand, and one of his tails was sprained.

And as for The Ultimate Lifeform, his back had been thrown out, and his right arm was sprained.

***

"Honey! It's over! My Wedding is a catatrosphe! It's all ruined! I have no preacher, no best man, no door greeter, no chef, and no waiter!" Mephiles sobbed.

"." Was all Iblis said.

* * *

Poor, Shadow. I'm so mean, I know it. Please review.

Next Chapter- The Crippled Care providers: What happens when the guys are forced to live with each other? I honestly don't know if you want to find out.....


	8. The Crippled Care Providers

I finally got my lazy as* up and typed the next chappie! Thanks to all my reviewers!

***

"Uhhhhhh... Where am I?" Shadow groaned. He looked around to see his surroundings, which looked vaguely like a hospital room.

"You're in the hospital," came a familiar voice.

"Rouge?" replied the groggy black and red hedgehog.

"The one and only," said the white bat.

"What happened to me.....?" Shadow asked.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. You were trying to get revenge on Sonic for posting an embarrassing video of yourself on YouTube. So, you charged after Sonic at Mephiles' wedding rehearsal in a shopping cart."

"Wait.... What?" the Ultimate Lifeform muttered.

"That's not all. The door swung open at the exact moment the cart you were in was passing by. You went flying, and collided with Sonic, who hit some of the others, who soared over the balcony. The doctors say you threw your back out, and you sprained your right arm," Rouge concluded.

"That explains why I can't feel my back, or practically move." Shadow hissed.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one. Sonic broke his foot, and has a black eye. Silver's temporarily half-way deaf, Knuckles cracked his head open, and has a temporary memory loss, plus, his grammar sucks. And finally, Tails has a broken hand, and one of his tails is sprained." Rouge answered.

Shadow sighed. At least Sonic was injured too.

***

The doctor walked into Shadow's room to find the ebony hedgehog asleep. He was mumbling, "No... No... Maria.... I don't wanna.... ride... the fish-ponie...."

The doctor sweat-dropped. "Um... Mr. Hedgehog...."

"Ughhhh... who the hell woke me up?!" Shahra- wait wrong person, I MEAN, Shadow cursed.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you are being discharged in five minutes. Circumstances have changed. Until your back gets better, you will be FORCED to live with some other people," the Doctor told him.

"Fine... So long as I have one thing from my house," the black hedgehog mumbled. "I want you to get my ________" (Sorry, you don't get to know what it is- yet;)

"I'm sure that we can arrange to have it picked up."

"Okay..... But I'm warning you. If something happens to it, I will Chaos Spear you, got that?"

'Gulp'

***

Meanwhile in Sonic and Tails' hospital room....

"So, were supposed to go live with a couple other people until we recover?" The blue hero asked the nurse.

"Yes. Is there anything you or Mr. Prower wants from your house?"

"No, I don't think so," Tails replied.

"Good. Then let's get your stuff together."

***

Meanwhile in Silver and Knuckles' hospital room......

"Sos, yours wantsers, usd, tod moev ine withf otters pooples?" The Guardian asked. (Translation: So you want us to move in with other people?)

"Yes, is there anything you want?" the nurse's aide asked.

"NO, I DO NOT NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU!!" Silver practically screamed.

The aide smacked herself in the head.

***

Sonic and Tails were already in the ambulance, waiting to be taken to their new living arrangements, when the kitsune cried out, "OH MY GOD! SONICCCCCCCC! IT'S BEEN 24 HOURS SINCE I HAD A BEER! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Tails started shaking rapidly. His eye began to twitch.

"Whoa. Calm Down there little bro," Sonic told his out of control brother.

The two quieted down, just as the door swung open to reveal the last person to be riding with them.....

"EMO!"

"FAKER!" Turns out, Shadow the Hedgehog would be riding with them too.....

"There you go Mr. Hedge-," The nurse started to say as the black ehgddhod, I mean, hedgehog tried to fling himself at the blue blur. Unfortunately, for Shadow, he landed at the cobalt hedgehog's feet. Shadow saw his chance and managed to punch Sonic in the face before the two were separated.

The nurse had grabbed the ebony hedgehog and shoved him into a seat, strapping his arms to the seat with his seat-belt. That should keep him from fighting!

Tails nearly sobbed his entire face off when the nurse slammed the car door shut.

"NOOOOOOO! ANYBODY BUT HIM.... PLEASE... LORD HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The young fox cried. "I NEED RESTRAINING ORDERS!"

"You can have mine!" Shadow grunted while trying to get out of the seat-belt that was trapping his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DEAR LORD, HE SPOKE TO ME! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO!!!!!!!" Tails continued to wail, babbling on and on and on and on and on and on.....

Meanwhile, Shadow and Sonic were arguing.

"Thanks a lot, Shadow! I really needed to break my leg! Now I won't be able to run!"

"Hmph. Oh, yeah, thanks Faker, I really needed public embarrassment!"

"You do that without my help!" Sonic sneered.

"Oh yeah, while you sit there, able to feel your spinal cord!" Shadow snarled back.

"It's your own fault! If you hadn't done this, than we wouldn't be here, listening to his as*hole mouth go on and on!" The two hedgehogs looked over at Tails, who was cowering in fear.

"Oh dear God what do I do... He's looking at me..." The insane kitsune mumbled under his breath in sheer panic.

An evil idea popped into Shadow's mind. "Hey, Foxboy! I've sat were you've been before, sure you want to sit there?"

"NOO! NOOO! I AM VERY SORRY, DEAR GOD FOR SITTING IN THE DEVIL'S SPOT!" Tails immediately stood up.

"I stood there too," Shadow smirked.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Tails scrambled to get away.

"I've stood there... and there.... and there... and there..... and there..." The Ultimate Lifeform was laughing so hard.

Tails was frantically hopping from place to place, searching for a spot Shadow-free.

"You're evil!" Sonic pointed the finger of doom at the ebony emo.

"What else is new?!" Shadow snapped. "You're ruining my perfect bliss!"

"Oh yeah.... Well... How about THIS for annoyance, eh?" Sonic had an evil smile on his face as he chirped, "Sonic's the name, and speeds my game! Piece of cake! Sonic's my name and speeds my game-,"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

***

When they arrived at the house, Tails practically flew out of the ambulance. Sonic hobbled out after him, tripping over Shadow, who somehow had gotten on the floor during their disastrous ride there. The two hedgehogs rolled out of the van, and onto the pavement.

Sonic desperately tried to get up, but failed dismally. The cobalt hedgehog landed right on Shadow's back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" The black hedgehog screamed.

"Whoops, my bad, Shads," said Sonic with his cheesy grin, finally managing to get up. The blue hero started to limp toward the house.

"Argh! Faker! Come back here!" Shadow snapped.

"I can't pick you up! I'll get Tails...."

"Uhhhh.... Never mind. I think I'll stay here...."

***

"Finalyses Wes hars!" (Translation: Finally! Were here!) Knuckles said impatiently, stepping out of the transport vehicle.

"I CAN HEAR FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Silver shouted. (yeah, right :)

The first thing the two saw was the Ultimate Lifeform, sprawled on the ground in an awkward position.

"Somebody. Help. Me. Up." The ebony hedgehog hissed.

Knuckles nearly tripped (what is it with these guys, and tripping?) as he ran over to pick Shadow up off the concrete.

"I CAN NOT HELP YOU WITH YOUR HOMEWORK NOW!" Silver screeched.

The red echidna hauled Shadow up with one tug.

"Now. Help. Me. In. Or else....." Shadow held up his hand gun.

And even the white hedgehog knew what Shadow meant.

***

"Hey! Where's my Maria plush!" came the roar of the Ultimate Lifeform.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" came the voice of the telekinetic hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Sonic was practically rolling on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"You... You... Sleep.... with...." He choked.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Is goters itfs!" (Translation: I got it!) Knuckles cried, lunging for it.

"NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE MY BLANKIE!"

"I'll get it, since I'm the only sane one around here!" Shadow snapped. "Now, hand over the phone!"

"Fie!" (Translation: Fine!) Knuckles pouted and threw the phone to the black hedgehog, who was sitting on the couch.

"_Hello?"_

"_OH MY GOD! SONICCCCCC ARE YOU OKAY!!!!!!!!!" _came the answer that everyone in the room could hear.

"It's Amy," they all said in unison. "Oh, Sonic..." Shadow smirked, tossing the cobalt hedgehog the phone.

Sonic sweat dropped. "_Uh... H-,"_

"_Sonicccccc! You're alive!!!"_

"_Geez, calm down, Ames. I'm fine-,"_

"_Can I make you dinner tonight?" _Rose cooed into the phone.

All of the guys looked at each other. They knew Amy's cooking was even worse than Mephiles'... But Amy would bring them the food anyway, even if they said no. Sonic gave it a try.

"_Uh...... I think we're okay-,"_

"_Great! I'll be over soon, my darling Sonikku!" _The blue hedgehog turned green in the face. Dropping the receiver, Sonic hobbled over to the restroom.

"Uh... Excuse me for... just a sec guys..."

Sounds of barfing could be heard in the distance.

***

"Yea! Sonikku!!!!!!" Amy ran into the house, and of course, mistook Shadow for Sonic, AGAIN.

"Amy!!!!! You have 0.5 seconds to get off of me, before I-," But the pink stalker quickly ran to put the meal down on the table, then skipped away, saying,

"ENJOY!"

And, once again, they all exchanged glances.

"McDonalds," they all said in unison, throwing Amy's dinner out the window.

***

6 hours later.....

Tails stepped outside, almost treading on a dead bird in the pathway, The pink hedgehog's food in its beak.

The young fox started twitching violently.

"WHAT THE HELL DID AMY ROSE PUT IN THAT FOOD!????????!!!!!!"

***

THAT'S the end of this chapter! I hope I can update soon. (I have a life peoples)

Next Chapter: Iblis thinks Mephiles needs to man-up and stop being such a wimp..... I think so too......

~Shadow the Hedgehog4


	9. HeShe?

Okay, I know this chapter is pretty short, but I hope it's still funny. And Sorry for the long wait! I have soccer practice for about 2 hours Monday through Thursday. I really didn't have time to put a lot into this chapter. I will hopefully make up for it with the next one. Please read! ;)

***

"Oh come on! I can't lift that thing!" Mephiles whined as he and Iblis argued. They were trying to move new furniture into their house.

"Hissssssssss!" The fire monster replied.

"What?! Just because I'm the man... or am I... Wait! Which one of us is the man, and which one of us is the girl?!" Mephiles started to panic.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Iblis grunted.

"NO! You're the girl!" The dark screamed back. Iblis rolled his/her eyes.

"Whatever. Now, help me move the couch," Mephiles complained.

Mephiles sat on the couch, while Iblis lifted it high into the air.

"See? Now THIS is how things are supposed to- AHHHHHH! IBLIS!!!!!" Mephiles yowled as the fire monster threw him off the couch. His fiancée continued on into the house.

When Iblis walked in the door, he shut it with a little clicking sound. Mephiles' eyes widened.

The monster opened the mail door and hissed through it, "HISSSSSSSSSSS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT! I CAN'T RUN, LIFT WEIGHTS, OR DO ANYTHING ATHLETIC! THAT WAS ALL AN ACT FOR SEGA!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!" The dark sobbed. Iblis had told him he couldn't come back till he proved he had exercised.

Mephiles began to walk down the street, thinking as he went along. _What if I just run through the neighbor's sprinkler! Iblis can't tell the difference between sweat and water!_

***

Think again, Mephiles.

When the dark returned from his so called "workout" Iblis opened the door and let his soon-to-be husband in the house. Right away, the monster knew that something was up. He licked Mephiles' fur and tasted water.

"HISSSSSSSSS!" Mephiles was thrown out the door.

***

"Okay, fine then! I'll try weight lifting!" The dark sprinted over to a feather propped on the lawn, and tried to lift it.

"Almost...... There......" Mephiles wheezed as he struggled to lift the feather. He finally managed it.

The fire monster smacked him/her self.

Mephiles collapsed on the lawn, his arms ached.

Just then, to add more public embarrassment, Knuckles just had to be walking by, carrying The Ultimate Crippled Lifeform. When Shadow saw Mephiles writhing on the lawn, he nearly threw his back out again laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you! Take a good look at your life right now, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"It's a lot better than yours. And by the way, this is so going on YouTube!"

Mephiles fainted on the lawn.

Iblis was currently on E-Harmony, searching for, hopefully, a better wife/husband.


	10. Thank God for Censorship! D

Okay, I 'm sad to announce that this will be the final chapter of the Wedding! I'm gonna miss writing this, but I have this awesome story idea I've had for some time now, And I don't want to forget it!

I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story!

Xxx

_Cause together, we can_

_Overcome all the odds,_

_It's never as hard as it-_

Wham!

Mephiles slammed the alarm clock with his fist. "IBLIS!!!!!!! I HATE THAT FREAKIN SONG!!!!!!!!!"

"Hissssssssssssssssss!"

"That's okay babycakes," Mephiles chirped. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Today's the Wedding! Yay!" The Dark proceeded to skip happily around the room, while the phone rang.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY REIGN OF HAPPYNESS!!!!??????????????"

_Hello?_

_Mr. Dark, we have a change in the time of the wedding. It will be in 10 minutes. Thank you!_

_Click._

"Nooooooooo! Could this day get any worse! The wedding's in five minutes! Ahhhhhhhh! Now we have to call the others and and and and andna dnand and and –"

"Hissssssssssssssssssss!"

"Right, I'll just shut up now........" The Dark whimpered.

The monster rolled her eyes.

Xxx

Five minutes later.....

When Iblis and Mephiles had finished calling everybody, they went to get dressed.

Xxx

With Iblis......

Iblis was struggling to put the dress on. The monster was getting more and more irritated by the second. Those damn seams.

Finally, Iblis got so annoyed, she ripped all seams from the pretty white dress.

The fire monster put the gown on comfortably. This would be the perfect day!

Xxx

With Mephiles........

The dark was hopelessly struggling to choose which tie to wear: The one that said All Hail Shad- wait! How the heck does Mephiles even have that tie anyway!? Well whatever. It's my story and I rule bit*hes!

Anyway, the other tie read: "I'm a Sexy Beast!" in bright yellow letters with a neon green back ground.

"Perfect!" Mephiles smirked.

Xxx

With Rouge and Shadow.......

"I..... can't..... get.... this.... damn..... shoe...... on........" The Ultimate Lifeform grunted as he struggled to put his black dress shoes on. It was even a miracle that Rouge was even able to get his hoverskates off.

"I'll come relieve you," The bat groaned as she stuffed the shoe on the black hedgehog's foot. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?!"

"Well, look at you. You're wearing your G.U.N. uniform!"

"Because I'm the security guard, Shaddie." Rouge smiled at him as he tried to put on his other shoe.

"Screw this! I'm wearing my hoverskates!"

Xxx

At the church......

Iblis and Mephiles stepped out of the limo in front of the church.

"Finally! The damn place is open!" Mephiles cheered as he raced into the church's open doors, the fire monster close behind him.

Many of the guests were already there, sitting bored in their seats.

Shadow was standing where he was assigned to, as was Rouge and the Rest of Sonic and Co.

"Alright, let's begin," Silver announced. He hissed to the pianist, "Cue the music!" he hissed.

_Here comes the bride, big, fat, and wide!_

_  
Here comes the groom, as skinny as a broom!_

Mephiles took his place as Cream hobbled down the aisle, stopped at the dark, and dumped the entire basket of flowers at his feet, including the basket.

"Please rise for the bride," Silver commanded. Everyone rose.

Iblis looked weird in her ripped up dress. But still, the veil was over her head as she trudged down the aisle way.

When the monster took her place in front of the preacher, Silver began to read:

"We are all gathered here today, to- blah blah blah, blah, blah, blah, and blah, blah blah! Can I have the rings, please?

"Ummmmmmmmmm......." Mephiles sweat-dropped.

"Hisssssssssssssssssssssss?!" Iblis grunted at him.

Amy sighed and snapped the golden power rings off of Shadow' wrists. Or at least, tried to. Shadow smacked her hand and shouted like a two year old, "MINE! NOBODY TOUCHES MY RINGIES! MADE FOR ME BY MY VERY PRECIOUS MARIA!" The Ultimate Lifeform tripped all the way down the aisle, and landed outside in some random dog's crap.

I am defiantly feeling evil today.

"Oh Whatever! Just kiss the damn bride!" Silver threw up his hands.

Mephiles swished the veil away and...............

**CENSORED! CENSORED! CENSORED! CENSORED!**

**Man, thank god for censorship!!!!!! =D =D**

**See you all next time, as I think I see a sequel in your future.......**

***Wink Wink* ;D ;)**


End file.
